Warriors 2: First Snowfall
by wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: I used to love the Warrior series in middle school and so I decided to pay homage by rewriting some of the stories I wrote for them, and posting them up here. It is an original story with original characters and I tried to copy Erin Hunter's style of writing. Hopefully you guys can enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : this is an original series based on the Warriors series. Meaning the characters are all original. So this first chapter will be more of a list of all the characters and the prologue of the story and then next chapter I'll get into the introduction of the characters. Apologizes if this series will be slow paced but I'm trying to stick close to Erin Hunter's style of writing which is sort of slow paced. Also I intend for this story to be the length of a Warriors book so yeah... it might be long. Can you guess which kit will be the main character of this story?

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

Yellowstar- frail yellow tom with an unkempt coat

DEPUTY

Patchcloud- pale ginger tom with patches of dark ginger

MEDICINE CAT

Fangfire- massive bright orange tom with long fur

Apprentice, Shroudedpaw (all black she-cat)

WARRIORS

Burfur- gray tom with massive front feet

Froglegs-black and tortoiseshell tom with long limbs

Rockpelt-gray tom

Sharpclaw- gray tom with extremely sharp claws

Peachfur- cream colored tom with white underbelly

Tumbleshrub- black with brown underbelly tom

Sparkfur- yellow tom with brown paws

Willoweyes- pretty she-cat with blue eyes and cream colored pelt

Pointyears- brown tom with long ears

Flamefur- slender bright red tom

Scarfur- light yellow tabby tom with numerous scars

Queens

Flowernose- gentle she-cat with blue eyes and tortoiseshell coat

(mother to Chesterkit, a black and gold tom)

Shadowlake- black she-cat with white splotches

(mother to Dirtkit, completely brown tom)

Rosepelt- gray she-cat

(expecting kits)

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

(mother to Birdkit, small brown and black tom)

Moldynose- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown around muzzle

(mother to Silverkit, gray almost silver she-kit, and Goosekit, gray she-kit)

Whitenose-ginger with white around nose she-cat

(mother to Rainkit, all black she-kit)

Dapplewhiskers-pretty white she-cat with gray splotches and extra-long whiskers

(mother to Grizzlykit, big brown tom with a curly pelt, and Mistykit, small sleek gray she-kit)

ELDERS

Preyclaw- gray she-cat with long front claws

Grayspots-tom with spots of gray on a white pelt

Clawfur- she-cat with patches of missing fur

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

Clawstar-black tom with unnaturally long claws

DEPUTY

Minnowclaw-sleek she-cat with blue fur

MEDICINE CAT

Alderspirit- ginger tom with white paws

WARRIORS

Gullpuddle- big blue tom with deep voice

Apprentice, Mosspaw.

Briarwater-sweet brown she-cat

Rubblebelly-white tom with brown and black underbelly

Apprentice, Birchpaw.

Birdfire-bright red she-cat with a nasty temper

Queens

Speckheart- tortoiseshell she-cat

Nimblehoof-black and brown she-cat

Elders

Dewdrop-once pretty dappled brown she-cat

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

Otterstar-brown with white underbelly tom

DEPUTY

Slickpelt- sleek black she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

Paleshine- pale ginger tom with short whiskers

Apprentice, Tatteredpaw

WARRIORS

Hawkclaw- yellow eyed she-cat with missing ear

Skyscar-pale ginger tom covered in scars

Lionsun-massive golden tom with short tail

Apprentice, Buzzardpaw.

QUEENS

Shadetooth-even tempered brown she-cat, blind in one eye

ELDERS

Spottedglow- pale golden tom with missing clumps of fur

WINDCLAN

LEADER

Twostar-big gray she-cat with two tails

DEPUTY

Moleeye- all black she-cat with small eyes

MEDICINE CAT

Brokenthroat- small tabby tom with raspy voice

WARRIORS

Softtooth- white she-cat with short fluffy pelt

Apprentice, Slenderpaw.

Smallstalk-small ginger she-cat with a quiet mew

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Petalfluff-gray she-cat with fluffy pelt

Withereddust-pale ginger tom with short whiskers

QUEENS

Flyfrost-small white she-cat

ELDERS

Cloudback-gray tom with humped back

Raincoat-all black tom

PROLOGUE

The Dark Forest was still and quiet, no wind rustling the leaves, and no small animals crawling in the bracken. The only thing that moved was the fog. It was like a predator searching for prey, silently creeping through the brambles and grass, crawling up the tree's roots. It was cold and haunting, something about it chilling a cat's very heart. The fog's creeping was disturbed by a slender brown she-cat that padded quickly through it. She sat down in a clearing that was free from the mist and curled her tail around her paws as she sat down.

"Where am I? Am I all alone?" she inquired softly her whiskers trembling with nervousness. Silence answered her and she felt unease prickle her pelt. She whisked her head to the side hopefully when she saw a dark shape moving in the mist next to her.

"Sagestar!" She exclaimed cheerfully hopping onto her paws and racing towards him. She entwined her tail with his as the mist swam around their heads.

"Doefoot" Sagestar breathed her name as he rubbed his muzzle against hers. "I've waited so long to see you. I feared that you might have gone to Starclan and then be lost to me forever."

"No, I would never leave you, my brave warrior. So this is the dark forest then?' she withdrew her muzzle and glanced around. The trees loomed ominously above her, their branches like claws that reached for the inky sky.

"Yes. " Sagestar padded away from her and hopped onto a tree root. "And here we are free to make our plans without interference from a bunch of feeble cats. When I lost the battle I was so devastated. But my anger only fuels me to continue on."

"So your going to try and take over the forest again?" Doefoot whispered her whiskers trembling with anticipation. "Do you think we can do it again? Make Shadowclan the true leaders of the forest?"

"All in good time. My first attempt was a failure. I was too rash, too bold. But now that I am dead I can do as I please because I don't have to worry about dying again." He scrapped his claws on the bark. "I will not fail this time for certain. I will make anyone who stood in my way before, tremble in their pelt. "

"And I will stand by your side." Doefoot leapt up to join the black tom on the tree root. "Just like I did in the forest. Together we can do anything."

Sagestar nodded his head in appreciation. "What exactly is this plan?" Doefoot mewed. "I do not have it all mapped out yet," Sagestar leapt off the root pouncing on a fallen branch and crushing it underneath his massive paws, "but trust me when I say it will crush the clans for good."

Sagestar flicked his tail toward the she-cat, "Come let us find Bushwhacker."

Doefoot followed the black tom and the mist slowly swallowed them up until they were both gone.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

Warm sunlight trickled down onto Chesterkit's back making the already hot nursery even hotter. "Uff," he meowed wriggling left and right to try and get out of the sun's way. He must have jabbed a paw into Flowernose's belly in the process because she suddenly picked up her head and hissed at him "keep still!"

"But it's so hot mom! I can't sleep. This place is too crowded!"

"Then go outside and play with the other kits!" His mother let out a huge yawn and covered her face with her paws as she settled down to sleep.

"But I don't wanna play" Chesterkit grumped. But his mother was already sleeping. Letting out a sigh of annoyance he started licking his pelt and surveying the nursery. It was sunhigh judging from how hot it was but everyone was still sleeping. He and Flowernose had the nest up by the entrance so it was a bit cooler as a breeze would come in from time to time. Dapplewhiskers was curled up further one with Grizzlykit and Mistykit tucked closely to her belly. Mosspelt was right across from her with Birdkit lying awkwardly sprawled out, almost falling out the nest. Whitenose was next to her, with Rainkit snuggled up soundly to her. Moldynose was against the back wall her back to the rest of the queens and her two kits somewhere in the nest. Shadowlake took the last nest in the den. Her belly was swollen but she didn't have any kits. Chesterkit wondered if she was sick. But don't sick cats go to the medicine den?

Chesterkit finished grooming himself and decided to go wake up Rainkit. He jabbed a paw into the black she-kits side and she woke up with a start.

"Mrrw! Why'd you wake me up like that?" she meowed angrily. "You nearly gave me a fright. I thought Shadowclan were attacking!" She licked a paw and swiped it over her ear.

Chesterkit let out a laugh, "Even if it was them, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. They'd eat you up." Chesterkit reuttered something his mother would always say.

"Yea right" Rainkit snorted, "I'd claw their ears off, those mangy crow eaters." She stood on her hind legs and did a couple practice swipes for example.

Chesterkit got in a crouching position and swiped a paw at Rainkit's ears, missing on purpose. "They'd claw off your whole pelt in one swipe, you'd stand no chance, especially not with those moves."

"Oh yea," shot back Rainkit, "well at least I know some moves." She lunged at Chesterkit knocking him off his paws. The two kits tussled rolling everywhere until they woke up Whitenose.

"What do you kits think you're doing?" She hissed angrily getting to her paws. The two kits stopped right away shaking their pelts to dislodge any moss they'd picked up. They bowed their heads in shame as the queen towered over them. "Three moons old and you still do not know how to behave." She pointed her tail towards the nursery entrance. "Go outside to play."

The kits meowed their apologizes and headed in that direction.

"Aw Whitenose, don't be so harsh on them. Their just kits." Shadowlake had woken up.

"You'll understand when you have your own one day. For now butt out of my parenting" Whitenose growled and settled down into her nest again. Shadowlake narrowed her eyes at the grumpy queen but didn't say anything as she started to groom her belly.

Chesterkit and Rainkit had almost made it to the entrance when they heard a sharp squeak.

"Wait up you two, I wanna come play as well." Birdkit had woken up, his brown and black fur still soft and fluffy from his sleep.

"Hurry up then," Rainkit flicked her tail excitedly. The three kits tumbled out of the nursery nearly getting in the way of Scarfur's paws.

"Hey watch it you kits," the scarred tom warned around a mouth full of prey.

"Sorry." Chesterkit got his paws. It seemed like he kept having to apologize a lot today.

"Did you catch all that yourself?" asked Rainkit. She looked at her dad with wonder and amazement.

Scarfur let out a purr, setting down his prey he gave his daughter a lick. "I had some help" he admitted. "Teamwork is an important part of being a warrior"

"That's still cool. I'm gonna be a great warrior like you one day"

"I hope you are," Scarfur licked his daughter on the ear before picking up a catch. "Here why don't you keep this mouse" He prodded a small mouse towards Rainkit. "It's never too early to start eating freshkill."

"But mom said-"

Scarfur lashed his tail. "lets keep it a secret from mom okay?"

"Okay!" Rainkit squeaked. Her dad padded away to place the rest of the prey on the freshkill pile.

"Your dad is so cull," breathed Birdkit as he sniffed the mouse carefully.

"I wish my dad cared as much" Chesterkit looked around wistfully.

Rainkit twitched her tail uncomfortably. "Maybe he will one day. But for now let's eat this mouse."

Chesterkit got to the mouse closely and sniffed it from head to toe. It smelled meaty and of grass.

Birdkit who had also been smelling the mouse for quite some time stepped back from it. "I don't think I wanna eat it"

"Why not?" asked Rainkit who had already taken her first bite. She licked her lips after she finished swallowing. "It's tastes great" she mewed.

"I don't know…" stammered Birdkit.

"Let me try" Chesterkit took a small nibble of the mouse's flesh and his mouth flooded with flavor. It was nothing like Flowernose's milk, it tasted rich and juicy. "This is good" he commented.

"Come on try some," Rainkit nudged the mouse to Birdkit who looked uncertainly from Rainkit to Chesterkit. Finally he swallowed his uncertainties and bent his head to take a bite. "It's good" he meowed in surprise.

"Told you" Rainkit muttered to the small kit. "If you'd stop being such a scardy cat you'd probably known that early.

"I'm not a scardycat, " Birdkit defended himself. "I'm just…cautious."

"Sure" Rainkit snorted. "and hedgehogs fly."

"I-" but Chesterkit cut off Birdkit's reply. "Let's not fight. Let's play."

Birdkit looked like he still wanted to finish what he had to say but though better of it and flicked his tail. "Sure. But what"

"I know!" mewed Rainkit excitedly before anyone else could answer. "We can play guess the taste"

"What's that?" any objections Chesterkit had to Rainkit cutting him off faded away as his curiosity grew.

"Well," Rainkit started slowly " we have to guess what prey is what. We go to the freshkill pile and have to guess what animal we try."

Chesterkit flicked his tail uncertainly." But won't we get in trouble."

Rainkit mrrowed. "No we won't. we'll use warrior techniques so we wont get caught."

"I don't know" stammered Birdkit " we could get in trouble. Especially since Peachfur hates us and will-"

"stop complaining and let's do it now! No one will notice us by the time we are done" without another word she bounded off towards the prey pile.

Birdkit looked at Chesterkit. "should we do it…?"

Chesterkit shrugged his shoulders." It should be fine. It could even be fun actually." Chesterkit felt excitement surge in his paws. "let's go!" he sped off towards the freshkill pile with Birdkit in pursuit.

Rainkit was already there but she cautioned Chesterkit and Birdkit as they approached.

"What's wrong?" Chesterkit mewed.

"We have to wait until no one's around so that we can do it"

"Why?"

"So that we can do it!" Rainkit hissed. "Stop asking mousebrained questions Chesterkit"

Chesterkit shrugged.

"See I knew this sounds like we could get into trouble." Birdkit whined.

"No you birdbrain" Rainkit retorted. " we get to use our warrior skills this way. Real warriors can tell when others are near and other stuff like that."

Birdkit shrunk back as Rainkit paced angrily by him. Chesterkit put a soothing tail on him. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"I just don't wanna get in trouble with Peachfur again" Birdkit mewed quietly. Chesterkit could see his point. Peachfur was a thunderclan warrior but he seems to hate the kits especially Chesterkit. He would always get the kits in trouble whenever possible. He was such a bossy furball. He acted like he was clan deputy.

"What are you kits up to?" A meow came from behind them. It was Fangfire the medicine cat.

"Nothing" the three kits mewed in unison. They looked at the massive red tom with wide eyes.

Fangfire let out a purr at the kits apparent fear of him. "You have fun, but I better not get any complaints about you being hurt, got it?" he padded past them and grabbed a piece of fresh kill and then disappeared back into the medicine den.

"He scared me" Birdkit whispered.

"What doesn't" Rainkit snorted with contempt. Before he could respond she pulled herself into a fern that was a couple pawsteps away from the freshkill pile. "Let's wait here until everyone goes back."

The two toms followed her obediently into the fern. It was cooler here and the tantalizing scents of food flooded the young kits nostrils. Chesterkit's stomach had only take a bite of the mouse before they left it to go play the game. Maybe he could go back and finish it?

The three kits sat in the fern waiting and observing the camp. It was sunhigh and not a lot of cats were out. Most were napping in the sun but there were some warriors walking around. Pointyears and Flamefur were discussing the weather.

"It's still so warm even though it is leaf-fall." Pointyears flicked his ears

"Don't complain" mewed the younger cat. " it means more prey for the colder seasons."

"I wasn't complaining" Pointyears purred.

Rosepelt and Rockpelt were sharing tongues by the base of a rock. Chesterkit noticed Rosepelt was looking a bit plump. Maybe she was sneaking in some extra freshkill.

Scarfur was eating with Sparkfur and Willoweyes next to the warriors den. The thorn brambles near the entry of the camp rustled as Patchcloud rushed in with the border patrol. Froglegs, Burfur Tumbleshrub were following after him. Scarfur raised his head to greet them. "Any news?"

Patchcloud shook his head. "All's clear on Shadowclans border, but I need more patrols out so that we can check the others. Rosepelt, Rockpelt, Scarfur plus Sparkfur I want you to take a patrol by Windclan's border. Willoweyes, Peachfur, Froglegs and I will patrol on Riverclans side. The rest of you rest up and then we'll take out a hunting patrol."

The cats quickly moved into the patrols. Peachfur slide out of the warriors den stretching out his legs and padded off to join them. Tumbleshrub grabbed a piece of freshkill before joining the nursery while Burfur limped over to the medicine den. "Fangfire" he mewed "I think I have thorn in my paw."

"Again?" came the exasperated reply. "Fine come in, but be careful of the herbs."

With the camp silent, Rainkit jumped out of the ferns. She nosed around the pile as Chesterkit and Birdkit slinked out to her.

"Here" she tossed out a small gray animal towards Chesterkit. "Guess."

Chesterkit crouched down and took a bite." It might be vole…I've seen Pointyears bring it into the nursery before."

"Correct" Rainkit purred. Then she reached deeper into the pile and pulled out a bird with blue feathers. "Guess."

Birdkit looked hard at the prey before him before leaning in to take a bite. "I know it's a bird, but I don't know what kind."

"It's a bluebird you birdbrain" Rainkit purred. " since your name is bird-kit I thought u were an expert at birds.

Birdkit's whiskers drooped in disappointment. "I'm not a birdbrain."

Chesterkit licked his lips, " so are you going to try one now Rainkit?"

"Yes" was the reply. The three kits dug around in the prey pile taking samples of this and that. "I think we should go now." Chesterkit burped. He was feeling pretty full. "Hold up, I wanna try and get this one on the bottom" Rainkit grunted as she struggled. A sparrow on the top of the pile tipped precariously before crashing down on Birdkit. " Help!" he squeaked. Chesterkit lunged at the sparrow squealing. " Take that and that" he growled swiping with unsheathed claws. Rainkit joined in, both kits scrabbling sending feathers flying. The salty tang of blood splattered on Chesterkit's nose and he shuddered as he licked it away. "Eww blood." He jumped back from the mangled bird carcass. The feathers were gone and the sparrows neck was twisted in an awkward angle. Blood flowed from a gash on its stomach. Rainkit was shaking out her pelt, tiny drops of blood on her whiskers. "Shadowclan best be prepared!" she mewed pleased with herself.

"Thanks, I thought that bird was gonna get me" Birdkit meowed. " I-"

"What do you kits think your doing?" an angry hiss came from above them as a warrior approached them. The kits swung their head upward and their eyes went wide with shock. "Peachfur" Chesterkit whispered his fur sticking up in fear. The border patrol had come back and Willoweyes and Froglegs were making their way up to the kits as well.

"This is a disgrace! How dare you ruin the freshkill pile. You have utterly no respect for the hard work of warriors."Peachfur lashed his tail angrily, his blue eyes piercing into Chesterkit's soul. Birdkit was trembling beside him, his brown and black fur fluffed up. Even Rainkit was scared, but only showed it with the way her breath came in nervous gasps.

Willoweyes and Frogleg's eyes widened with horror. "What happened?" the pretty she-cat nudged a mangled piece of prey with her claw.

"All our hard work-gone to waste" wailed Froglegs as he tried to salvage what he could.

"You kits are coming with me" snarled Peachfur. " we're going to have a chat with Yellowstar.

The kits all looked at each other hopelessly. They were being taken to the leader? Surely this was the end of their career as warriors. Done before it could even start.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

The three kits sat huddled next to each other as Yellowstar paced the den back and forth lashing his tail angrily.

"So they destroyed the prey pile?"

"Yes, Yellowstar. Unfortunately no had been paying attention to them. If I had been there before I could have stopped them. But all the hunting patrols hard work has been ruined. These kits were disrespectful of the warrior's hard work. They even ripped apart a sparrow, they treated the food as if it but just a ball of moss. They-" But Yellowstar silenced Peachfur with a lash of his tail.

"I see. Appropriate measures will have to be taken."

Chesterkit swallowed deeply. This was it, they were going to be expelled from the clan. Rainkit let out a small squeak, "They won't feed us to the foxes will they?" Whitenose had often told tales of how rambunctious kits were feed to foxes as a punishment. How much of the queens words were true, Chesterkit didn't know and he didn't want to find out.

Yellowstar let out an mrrow. "We won't feed you to the foxes, I promise."

Rainkit shrunk back closer to Chesterkit, embarrassed that the leader had heard her. "It was all a game, we promise. We didn't mean any harm by it."

"Game or not it could have caused cats to starve. That is a very serious issue. No kits will be feed to the foxes but what we will do," Yellowstar sat down and paused to give his tangled fur a quick lick, "Is send you to help out with Fangfire's tasks. So you will sort herbs, clean the elders and do whatever he asks, for a full moon or until I think you have learned."

Rainkit shuddered "The elders, yuck!"

Chesterkit brushed his tail over her to shush her. Birdkit who was lying next to Chesterkit let out a sigh of relief. He had been scared stiff the whole time.

"Yellowstar, what about Chesterkit? He clearly caused the other kits to become involved. He should be punished-"

No I didn't! Chesterkit wanted to protest but Yellowstar had cut Peachfur off again.

"Peachfur I think they will be punished enough. It does not matter who came up with the game. They must all learn to share the responsibility for their actions."

"With all due respect, I still think that Chesterkit is being let of too lightly." Peachfur dipped his head to the leader. "If you gave him extra tasks, I'm sure he would learn."

Chesterkit felt irritation bubble under his paws. He'd done nothing wrong. It was all Rainkit's idea! How could Peachfur blame him.

Yellowstar shot Peachfur an icy look. "You're not singling Chesterkit out just because he is Flowernose's and Sharpclaw's son? What ever happened between you and Flowernose happened and you shouldn't take it out on the kit."

"But I wasn't" Peachfur lashed his tail in surprise as the leader was now angry at him.

"Hmph. I see. But until I can clearly see that you hold no prejudices against Chesterkit, I will not assign him extra tasks."

Peachfur dipped his head in respect to his leader but clearly wasn't happy. "Then I can only hope that one day you will believe that I do not hold ill will against Flowernose or her mate and kits."

"Good," Yellowstar's gaze warmed towards the cream colored tom," go and check if there are any pieces of prey that can still be salvaged and distribute them accordingly."

Peachfur left the den casting a contemptuous glare at Chesterkit. Chesterkit could feel his pelt prick in annoyance. What made that cat hate him so much? But then he felt a tinge of happiness. Ha, Peachfur's plans failed all thanks to Yellowstar. _Maybe the clan leader doesn't hate us after all_. Yellowstar turned his gaze on the three kits lying huddled by the den entrance. "I do hope you will learn your lesson."

Scarfur bounded into the den all of a sudden, his ragged breaths echoing off of the cave walls. "I heard what happened. I am deeply sorry that this occurred. I will make sure to give Rainkit a proper scolding." The scarred tom gave Rainkit a glare and the tiny black she-kit shrunk back even closer to Chesterkit. Chesterkit let out a little gasp as he was now being crushed on both sides by his friends and could barely take a proper breath. "Come here," Scarfur ordered and Rainkit reluctantly got up to her paws and stood by his side. "I should have never given here a piece of freshkill. It's all my fault. I thought it was time for her to have a taste of mouse…but I had never imagined it would lead to this outcome." Scarfur nodded his head in shame. Yellowstar placed a tail tip on the broad tom's shoulders.

"Do not worry. You are at no fault. Kits will be kits."

Scarfur nodded his head in agreement and then drawing Rainkit closer to his side with his tail, the two left the den.

"You are an embarrassment," Chesterkit heard the toms meow before the two padded away.

Yellowstar watched them go before he turned his gaze to Chesterkit and Birdkit who started to shake. "Come, I'll bring you back to the nursery. No more adventures now, you hear." The old tom bent down and picked up both kits by the scruff. As he padded out of the cave, Chesterkit narrowed his eyes against the light. Inside it had been so dark, so his eyes were used to the dimness. As the clan leader made his way carefully down the cliff face using the climbing stones Flowernose rushed out of the nursery.

"Chesterkit, what's this I hear about from Willoweyes about you getting in trouble." she mewed as she bounded over to the bottom of the climbing stones. Her eyes were wide with worry. Mosspelt soon followed her and both queens waited patiently for the leader to get to the bottom of the climbing stones. He set the two kits down carefully.

Mosspelt darted forward to Birdkit and covered his spiked fur in licks. "Oh you poor thing. Always getting in trouble." She cast a glance at Chesterkit eyeing him warily while Birdkit squirmed under her licks.

Chesterkit swallowed a growl. _It wasn't my fault!_

Flowernose approached Chesterkit sniffing him over. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine mom" he mewed. Now that he was done with Peachfur and Yellowstar he felt less afraid.

"I've given them to work with Fangfire so that they may learn the value of working hard." Yellowstar addressed the she-cats.

Mosspelt narrowed her eyes. "Birdkit surely is not to blame. He's a good kit. He just always gets swept away with the other kits shenanigans." She cast another glance at Chesterkit.

"I hope you're not saying my kit is bad!" Flowernose growled drawing near to Mosspelt's face.

The tortoiseshell queen bared her teeth. "I'm just saying that ever since Birdkit started hanging out with Chesterkit and Rainkit he's been getting into a lot of trouble." Birdkit hid behind his mother's legs his eyes anxious as he watched the two she-cats.

Yellowstar waved his tail for silence. "Whatever the issue please resolve it," he mewed and then padded over to the medicine den. Fangfire was sitting outside of it chewing on a vole and picked his head up to greet his leader. The two cats spoke quietly but Chesterkit could clearly see that Fangfire was not happy about what they were taking about.

Flowernose drew a tail over Chesterkit's back. "We're going back to the nursery," she hissed throwing a scalding glance at Mosspelt who just narrowed her eyes in response.

"Mom are you and Mosspelt not friends anymore?" Chesterkit asked as he trailed along after her.

"No we just had a simple disagreement." Flowernose nosed her way into the nursery and settled into her nest. "Now come let's get you to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you."

Chesterkit curled up reluctantly next to her. Dusk had just fallen and chesterkit suddenly felt exhausted and daunted by the task that lay in front of him. How would he ever help Fangfire? He hated the smell of herbs. And helping the elders search for ticks? Yuck!

As his eyelids dropped he saw Mosspelt and Birdkit pad into the nursery. They settled into their nests. Shadowlake mewed a greeting. "I heard what happened. Quite a troublemaker, isn't he?"

"He's not the troublemaker," Mosspelt hissed and Chesterkit felt Flowernose tense next to him. But before he could hear a response he had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE

A deep voice woke Chesterkit from his sleep. He let out as yawn and stretched himself before opening his eyes. Fangfire was peering into the nursery, his broad shoulders and head blocking out the light. "It's nearly sunhigh and time for you to help me." Fangfire repeated as Chesterkit got to his paws. Chesterkit had dreamed of giant herbs attacking him, but despite that he was determined to put his best paw forward.

"Go wake up the others," the ginger tom muttered "and be fast about it I have work to do." And with that he disappeared from the den entrance.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," a soft voice whispered and Chesterkit turned around to see that his mother had woken. "If you need anything I'm just a couple pawsteps away." She gave him a reassuring lick on his head.

"Thanks mom, I'm really sorry for what I did. It was only a game"

"I know, chesterkit. Just don't get into more trouble."

Chesterkit nodded his head and slunk his way over to wake up Birdkit. Birdkit woke up, stretching his back, "I really don't want to do this" he mewed softly. Mosspelt shifted next to her son and before she could say anything Chesterkit stroked a tail tip down his friends side. "It will be fine. I'll look after him," the last part was directed towards the tortosishell queen who only narrowed her eyes in answer.

Birdkit crawled out of the nest and they bounded over to Rainkit. The dark she-kit woke up slowly her ears twitching relunctantly. "It sucks how we have to do this"

"Hurry up in there" came Fangfire's hiss from outside as he shoved his head into his nursery. "What are you doing that's taking so long? Growing the herbs?" then laughing at his own joke he retreated his head.

"It's not like you have anything to complain about,"Bbirdkit muttered as the three kits made their way slowly to the entrance.

"What do you mean? I nearly had my ears chewed off by Yellowstar, Peachfur, Scarfur and Whitenose"

"Yea but it was your idea. And we never should have listened to you. You got us all in trouble but you said we wouldn't get in trouble." Birdkit was shushed as they passed by Dapplewhiskers as she curled her tail around her two sleeping kits. "Sorry," he squeaked.

They made their way out of the nursery. The air was chilly, the sun hidden behind some clouds. The newleaf warmth had faded into leaf-fall temperatures. Dead leaves swirled around the camp as a breeze ruffled Chesterkit's fur. Froglegs, Sparkfur and Willoweyes had just returned from a hunting patrol and the freshkill pile looked restocked, nothing like the mess it had been yesterday. Preyclaw and Clawfur were sitting outside the elders den muching on a freshly caught sparrow. "I wish there were more apprentices in the clan. Only Shroudedpaw is one and she already has a lot on her paws as a medicine cat's apprentice." Croaked Preyclaw.

"What?! Speak up, you've got feathers in your mouth," Clawfur rasped.

Burfur and Rockpelt were talking by the tree stump. "Did you hear what happened yesterday? Rainkit, Birdkit and Chesterkit ravished the prey pile," the gray warrior exclaimed.

"These young kits, they don't know the meaning of hard work," Burfur replied. Chesterkit felt his pelt burn. Would the clan ever forget what he had done?

Fangfire beckoned the kits with his tail to follow him. The three made their way sullenly to the medicine cat den which was behind a pile of rocks. Inside it was dark and cool, and big. Certainly bigger than the leaders den. Light only reached so far into the den and a back wall could not been seen, the darkness stretching as far as Chesterkit could tell. Water dripped from a stalactite into a small indoor pool and there were several empty feather lined nests surrounding the pool. Slabs of rock that jutted out from the walls had herbs stacked on them.

"Woah this place smells weird." Rainkit mewed licking her nose. Weird scents of herbs and earth flooded chesterkits nose.

"Watch your tongue," Fangfire warned. "One day these herbs may save your life."

The kits stood next to the entrance while Fangfire examined some of the herbs on the shelves. "Shroudedpaw, you've done a splendid job with sorting the herbs"

A sleek all back she-cat appeared from the shadows at the back of the cave and bowed her head. "I was only doing my job," she murumered around a mouth full of brown leaves.

"I have another task for you. Can you look after these kits for a full moon. It's part of their punishment for yesterdays incident."

Chesterkit felt embrassment prick his pelt as the black apprentice gazed at the kits. Even she knew about it. Starclan, everyone knew. Did that include the other clans too? Chesterkit could imagine it being told as a story at gatherings, every cat laughing at the three stupid Thunderlcan kits who thought they were so smart.

"I'll try my best," she answered but didn't look too pleased.

"It'll help for when you have to heal kits," Fangfire lashed his tail. "I'm going to go replenish the coltsfoot supply." And then he left.

Shroudedpaw gazed at the kits with her green eyes seeming to study them as if she could read their thoughts. Silence filled the cave. Birdkit shuffled his paws uneasily until Rainkit finally spoke. "So what do we do?"

Shroudedpaw let out a sigh. "I don't have any task you can do now. So why don't you walk around the camp. I'll call you if I need anything."

She ushered the kits out of the den before returning to her task of sorting herbs.

"Now what?" Chesterkit mewed. The kits looked at each other.

"I guess we can walk around camp," Birdkit replied.

"I have an idea!" Rainkit yelled her whiskers twitching with excitement.

"No, no more of your ideas," Birdkit shuddered. "You always get us in trouble."

"This time I won't. I promise."

"That's what you said last time before Peachfur yelled at us."

"Just trust me. We can walk around the camp but pretend that we're mentors teaching our apprentices."

Chesterkit was interested. "And whose the mentor?"

"Me of course" the black she-kit waved her tail high. "You both can be apprentices."

"But a mentor can only have one apprentice," Chesterkit pointed out.

"Well you can be my apprentice and Birdkit can be someone elses."

"Are we really going to do this?" Birdkit asked.

"Yea, we can't possibly get in trouble for this," Rainkit started padding toward the camp entrance with her friends following her.

"I hope you kits aren't looking for more trouble," Rosepelt stated as she padded past them to the entrance. "You've already made a mess of certain things."

Chesterkit ducked his ears in embarrassment but it was Rainkit who answered. "No the medicine cat told us to look around the camp."

Rosepelt sniffed but said nothing else as she disappeared through the thorn barrior.

Rainkit positioned herself in front of Chesterkit and Birdkit who sat down expectantly in front of her.

"My name is Raincloud," she announced.

"Why Raincloud?" Chesterkit asked his whiskers twitching in amusement. "Because your only as scary as a cloud?"

"Not funny," Rainkit mewed but Birdkit mrrowed in laughter. "Quiet birdbrain," she directed at the small tom.

"As I was saying, Birdpaw and Chesterpaw I'm Raincloud and this is the entrance to the camp. It is protected by a thron barrier to keep out unwanted guests. Now follow me as I take you to the warriors den."

Chesterkit and Birdkit padded obiedently after her as she lead them to a giant hollw tree that lay flat and overgrown with ivy.

"This is where the warriors sleep, close to the entrance so that they may be the first to attack and protect the camp if enemies come in."

Chesterkit and Birdkit both peered in to see Pointyears, and Flamefur sleeping there. The nests looked very comfortable. Chesterkit couldn't wait to be a warrior. He'd be the best!

"Next is the nursery, where it's always hot." Rainkit lead the way to the far corner of the hollow. The nursery was barely visible behind a bunch of ferns, as it was a shallow scoop in the ground. It was made this way so that it would be hard to find by the other clans. As they padded away they reached the back of the camp where a huge cliff greeted them. The climbing stones crawled up the side of the otherwise smooth cliff face. It was the only way to reach the top. Chesterkit remembered how the leader had skillfully carried two kits down and he shivered. It looked so high up. The den inside had been spacious but dark.

"This is the clan leader's den. Yellowstar is a great cat who fought to bring down the evil Shadowclan before they could take over the whole forest." Rainkit started and climbed unto the lowest stone. She puffed out her chest. She was starting a story that Chesterkit had heard many times around his clan.

"Many moons before we were born there was a cat named Sagestar who was very scary and ugly. He smelled like the worst crowfood. He wanted to take over the clans but Yellowstar wouldn't let that happen. He gathered the rest of the clans and fought against Shadowclan in what is called the Great Battle. Thunderclan was victorious and Sagestar was destroyed."

Chesterkit puffed out his chest "And don't forget that Sharpclaw fought too, like the whole of Thunderlcan alone." Chesterkit had heard his mom speak of his father with wonder glittering in her eyes. She told him how Sharpclaw had fought bravely.

"And my dad too," Birdkit piped up.

Rainkit lashed her tail dismissevely before climbing down the rock. "Your dad's too weak to do anything."

"He's not!" Birdkit protested. "He caught like, two birds yesterday."

"So," snorted Rainkit padding on to the elders den. "Scarfur catches way more than that. He could have practically been deputy but Patchcloud was deputy before him."

"But he's my dad," Birdkit blinked back the hurt in his eyes. "Rainkits so mean," he sniffed. Chesterkit flicked his ears in sympathy.

"Hey guys what are you doing?"

The three kits looked back as Mistykit zoomed out the nursery towards them. "Are we playing a game?"

Rainkit nodded and quickly explained what they were doing.

"Cool, can I be a mentor?" the she-kit asked bouncing around on her paws.

"Yea, you can be called Mistybounce, cause your always bouncing around," Rainkit decided.

"Alright," Mistykit mewed. "What about Mistyleap? Or Mistystar?"

They arrived at the elders den which was sheltered behind a bramble thicket and poking their noses in found that all the elders were soundly asleep. "Of course," rainkit snorted and turning to the other kits added "This is where you will go after you serve your clan."

"I'll never get old," Chesterkit boasted "I'll just be a warrior forever."

"Me too." Bridkit added and Mistykit smiled at him, as it was decided he was her apprentice.

"That's if some bird doesn't pick you up as a snack," Rainkit muttered. Birdkit lashed his tail angrily but didn't say anything.

The apprentice den was only a couple of pawsteps away and it looked a bit run down as the clan hadn't had any apprentices in moons. Chesterkit felt his paw pads tingle with excitement. Soon he and his friends would be sleeping there.

"What are you kits doing?" came a growl far away. Peachfur was approaching them from the warriors den. Great starclan what does he want?

"Aren't you kits supposed to be helping out in the medicine den? Are you trying to stir up trouble again Chesterkit?"

"I'm not," Chesterkit mewed and the cream colored tom snorted.

"Sure. I know you're a troublemaker. You have Sharpclaw's blood in your veins."

"It's okay!" Mistykit piped up. "We were just walking around camp. And Chesterkit is a nice kit!"

Rainkit, Birdkit and Chesterkit held their breath waiting to see what Peachfur would say. Mistykit was oblivious to how much the tom seemed to hate kits. But the warrior purred.

"Mistykit it's better if you stay away from him. Same goes for you Rainkit and Birdkit"

"It's Mistybounce, Raincloud and Birdpaw," Mistykit corrected.

"There you kits are!" Shroudedpaw cut off Peachfur before he could reply and he focused his sharp tongue on her as she bounded up to them.

"You should do a better job of watching over them. I caught them almost sneaking out of the camp"

Chesterkit stiffened at the blatant lie Peachfur was telling and he could tell the other kits were not happy about it too.

Shroudedpaw dipped her head in apology. "I will take care of them," with that she ushered them away to the medicine cat den. Chesterkit could feel Peachfur's cold gaze on them as they left.

"We weren't trying to leave," Chesterkit tried to clarify to Shroudedpaw.

"Yea," joined in Rainkit. "Peachfur just doesn't like us"

Shroudedpaw sighed. "You guys are clanmates. He is trying his best to take care of you."

"He treats us like..like we're a different clan though," Chesterkit countered.

"I'm sure when you grow up you'll realize it was for the best. Mistykit you can go back to your mom," Shroudedpaw mewed as the tiny gray she-kit followed after them.

"But I want to help! The nursery is too small" she pouted.

"We'll be picking ticks from the elders. Are you sure you still wanna help?"

"Sure!" Mistykit was enthusiastic but the other kits weren't.

The black apprentice dug around the herb supply and pulled out a vile smelling item.

"What is that?" Rainkit inquired.

"Mouse bile. It helps to remove the ticks." Shroudedpaw answered. She held a stick between her teeth gingerly with one end dripping a green liquid. "Follow me," she mewed, careful to not drop the stick.

The kits tumbled out of the medicine den after her and padded over to the elders. "Hello Preyclaw, Grayspots, Clawfur," the she cat greeted. "I hope you all had a good nap."

The three elders gave a stretch and yawned as they woke up from their nap. "It'd be better if you didn't have to wake us up from our nap," grumbled Grayspots. "And you've been brought kits," he added as the four kits tumbled in.

"Don't be like that," mewed Preyclaw. "They only want the best for us."

"We're here to help," Mistykit mewed excitedly. She bounded over to Grayspots and poked a nose into his fur. "Ticks you better run away!" Grayspots couldn't help himself from letting out a mrrow his gaze softening on the enthusiastic she-kit. "Alright, maybe it won't be too bad." He flicked his tail at her playfully and she leapt on it pretending it was prey.

Shroudedpaw padded up to Preyclaw. "Do you have any ticks?"

Preyclaw twisted around to check her back, "I can't tell she admitted but my pelt does itch."

"You probably have fleas," Shroudedpaw muttured and then turned to the kits who were waiting by Clawfur's nest. "You kits will check the elders for fur. Chesterkit and Birdkit check Clawfur, Rainkit and I will examine Preyclaw and Mistykit you can check Grayspots." Chesterkit contained an inward shiver while Rainkit wrinkled up her nose. He padded up to Clawfur and started searching through her clumped fur with Birdkit. "Watch the claws!" She hissed and Birdkit mewed back an apology.

"Crack the fleas once you find them," Shroudedpaw instructed Rainkit who was working on Preyclaw's fur.

"I am cracking them," Rainkit retorted.

Once the kits were all done and Shroudedpaw had applied the mouse bile she waved her tail dismissively at them.

"Your done for the day. Go back to your mothers."

"I'm gonna stay here," Mistykit announced. "Grayspots promised to tell me a story."

"Okay. Just don't stay too long or your mother will worry." Shroudedpaw exited the nursery as the three elders drew their nests closer to one another so they could all hear the story Grayspot's had to tell, while Mistykit snuggled up to his side.

"Finally, we're done," Rainkit breathed an sign of relief and the three kits pushed their way through the brambles. Dusk had fallen on the camp and a chilly breeze cut through their fur.

"I'm so hungry. It feels like my stomache is gonna fall out," complained Birdkit. Chesterkit's stomache grumbled and he realized he'd been so busy with the elders he hadn't even noticed he was hungry too.

"I could sleep for a moon," added Rainkit "I don't know how that Mistykit can stand being with the elders. Their so old and gross," she shuddered. At last the kit's paws carried them to the nursery. The queens were all inside. Flowernose touched noses with Chesterkit as he settled down next to her. "How was your day?" she asked. Chesterkit launched into a story of it, while Rainkit and Birdkit padded over to their moms.

"You better not get into anymore trouble, you hear or Starclan help me, I'll feed you to the foxes myself." Growled Whitenose as she gave Rainkit a sniff and then wrinkled her nose. "Why do you smell like mouse bile?"

"I was helping the elders," Rainkit responded, "and I promise I'll be a good kit." Rainkit was only tough with the other kits but once it came to her mom or any older cat, she lost her tongue.

Whitenose bent her head to lick Rainkit's fur while the she-kit squirmed under her mother's sharp tongue.

Mosspelt was gentler on Birdkit. "It's good to see you," she breathed as she gave her kit a lick on the head. "Doing medicine cat tasks might help you learn who you should spend time with." Birdkit settled next to his mothers side as she started to wash him.

"Well that's quite the day you had," Flowernose commented as Chesterkit finished his story.

Chesterkit nodded his head in enthusiasm as Flowernose got up. "I'll fetch you something from the freshkill pile," and pushed her way out of the nursery. Chesterkit waited patiently for his mother to come back will his stomache gnawed in hunger.

Dapplewhiskers and Shadowlake were both awake and chatting. Grizzlykit was poking a ball of moss lazily back and forth across the nest.

"I wonder what my kits will be like," Shadowlake mused. "I hope they can grow up to be strong and healthy."

"I'm sure they will," Dapplewhiskers reassured the dark she-cat. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Not yet," admited Shadowlake, "I don't know if I can come up with any good ones."

"You'll know when the time comes" the tortoiseshell queen soothed. "When I had Grizzlykit and Mistykit the names just popped into my head as I gazed at them."

Flowernose returned to the nursery carrying a vole and mouse. The rich smells made Chesterkit's mouth salivate. Flowernose laid the mouse next to him and then padded to the back of the den where Moldynose was silently washing herself while Goosekit and Silverkit were playfighting next to her.

"I've brought you a vole. I thought it would be nice if you could talk to us. We're not here to hurt you."

The den fell into silence as the queens all looked at the exchange, fur prickling. Moldynose gazed up at Flowernose her tongue half out as she was in mid lick. Silence filled the air and Flowernose looked directly into the queens eyes.

"What's going on?" Rainkit asked only to be silenced by Whitenose.

As if Rainkit's mew had broken the concentration Moldynose bent her head to finish washing. Goosekit and Silverkit looked up at Flowernose.

"Wh-" Silverkit's mew was cut off by Goosekit who silenced her.

Flowernose lashed her tail, "I hope you can change your attitude towards us, Moldynose."

"Yes." Joined in Dapplewhiskers and Flowernose blinked gratefully at her friends support. "It'd be healthier for your kits to be able to talk to our kits."

"I'd love to hear advice from you about kiting," Shadowlake added eagerly.

"And frankly that supier attidude of yours is irritating," added Whitenose. "You'd better change it," Whitenose flexed her claws.

Moldynose continued to lick her pelt.

"Mom shoudn't we answer them?" Silverkit fretted.

"No, remember what Peachfur said. We don't talk to them!" Goosekit hissed in her sister's ear.

Flowernose flicked her tail. "So Peachfur is putting you up to this. You can't let him control your life." She sent Moldynose a concerned look before returning back to Chesterkit.

"Mom what was that?" Chesterkit asked as he bit into the mouse.

"Nothing," replied Flowernose as the queens slowly started chatting to one another again. Chesterkit glared at Moldynose, who had stopped grooming herself and pushed the piece of freshkill aside as if it were crowfood. Silverkit gazed longily at the other queens and kits but Goosekit nudged her and the both of them curled up to their mother's belly to sleep.

Chesterkit wondered what was wrong with the queen and her she-kits. Peachfur, it seemed was behind it. Peachfur, Chesterkit hissed, his fur rising. That cat had caused a lot of trouble. Chesterkit vowed to make him pay once he was a warrior.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR

It had been ten sunrises since Chesterkit, Rainkit and Birdkit had helped out in the medicine den. Slowly Shroudedpaw had warmed up to them being there but Fangfire. It seemed he just didn't like kits in general.

"Here, put this tansy on that pile over there," mewed the giant ginger tom and prodded a pile of leaves towards Chesterkit who picked them up and placed them in the right pile. The medicine den still stunk to Chesterkit but not as bad as at first.

"Rainkit and Birdkit go throw out these old dens and make new ones using the moss from the back, Chesterkit you can help out as well," Fangfire gestured with his tail and then left the den to go do whatever it was medicine cats did.

The three kits scrambled forward. Birdkit gripped a nest in his jaws and started dragging it towards the entrance. Rainkit pushed it from the other side as the nest was too heavy for Birdkit alone. Chesterkit joined Rainkit on her end and they pushed it forward but the nest got stuck on something on the ground.

"It might be a rock," Birdkit guessed.

"Let's give it our all to shove it, Rainkit. And Birdkit you can tug on it." Chesterkit gave a signal and they pulled and pushed with all their might. The nest came loose easier than expected and Rainkit and Chesterkit stumbled forward into the nest. There was a surprised squeak and a splash as Birdkit was catapulted forward into the pool.

"Help! Help!" he squeaked, floundering his paws.

"Birdkit!" Chesterkit let out a cry and ran to the edge of the pool. Birdkit was struggling to keep a float. "We need to help him." He looked at Rainkit as she joined him by the pool. Getting to Fangfire would take too long, as the medicine cat wasn't in the den anymore and there was no telling where he had went. The black she-kit nodded her head.

"Hold onto my tail and I'll pull him out."

"Okay," Chesterkit dug his claws into the rough stone and gripped Rainkit's tail in between his teeth. He slowly lowered her towards the water. _Great Starclan she's heavy._ How would he be able to pull both of them out if she was this heavy herself?

"Almost there," grunted Rainkit. She had her hind paws clinging to the side of the pool and her head was stretched out trying to reach Birdkit whose wails were getting quieter as he slowly submerged.

"Get me closer," she ordered Chesterkit as her jaws closed on empty air. Chesterkit complied and edged closer to the pool his hind paws protesting as he strained.

"What are you kits doing?" came an indignant cry from Fangfire as he padded into the den. Rainkit twisted her body in surprise causing Chesterkit's hind paws to give out as he could no longer hold onto her. The both of them tumbled into the pool. Chesterkit felt the wind go out of his lungs as he hit the cold water. He struggled to push his head above the water but Rainkit's paws hit him over the face as she tried to keep herself a float.

 _Was this it?_ Chesterkit thought as his lungs burned. But a pair of jaws clamped around his scruff and he was out of the water, the chilly air cutting through his fur. Fangfire placed Chesterkit coughing up water on the side of the pool. Then he dipped his jaws in and pulled out Rainkit who had somehow managed to get a grip on Birdkit. Rainkit let go of Birdkit once she was out safely.

"What were you kits doing?" demanded Fangfire, glaring angrily at them.

"Birkdit fell in so we helped him out," Chesterkit wheezed, his lungs feeling heavy.

Rainkit tried to add something but all she did was spit out more water. Fangfire turned to Birdkit who wasn't moving. His eyes flared in concern before he started kneading his paws over Birdkit's chest. The brown and black kit was still, his eyes closed. Chesterkit and Rainkit looked on worriedly as Fangfire worked. Finally the small kit jerked awake coughing up water. Chesterkit felt relief, his friend wasn't dead. Birdkit got up to his paws shakenly and Fangfire stroked his flank. "Take it easy," he mewed soothingly. Birdkit blinked his eyes and looked around the den as if seeing it for the first time ever. "I'm not dead," he breathed.

"Not if I can help it," purred Fangfire. He began to lick Birdkit's fur to dry it and then did the same to Rainkit and Chesterkit. He wrinkled his nose at the three kits. "I knew it would be a bad idea to have kits in the medicine cat den, you can go back to your mothers now. I don't want to see you around here again," with that he pushed the kits outside.

Outside a chilly wind cut through Chesterkit's fur. The days had gotten steadily colder and the trees were almost devoid of leaves now. The prey pile was getting smaller. "I guess that means we won't have to help out anymore," Chesterkit started but no one was paying attention to him. Rainkit had turned on Birdkit. "Great job birdbrain. We got in trouble again because of you. Now we'll never be warriors!"

"It's not my fault!" protested Birdkit, confused by the anger in his denmates green eyes.

"Of course nothing is ever your fault," mocked Rainkit.

"You got us in trouble with the leader in the first place," Birdkit pointed out. "And it's not like I wanted to drown."

"Sure you didn't. If you weren't stupid like your dad then maybe it wouldn't have happened."

"Don't talk about my dad like that! And I'm not stupid. Your the one whose stupid and mean and bossy," Birdkit's voice wavered as he finally stood up for himself. The three kits stopped walking and Rainkit stood in a fighting position her tail lashing while Birdkit stood his ground defiantly, his ears twitching in fear. Chesterkit looked from one friend to the other. This wasn't good.

" I am not," countered Rainkit.

"Are too," Birdkit replied "Just yesterday you were ordering me and Chesterkit around to do tasks that you should have done. When we play it always has to be a game you come up with or else."

"I'm not like that right, Chesterkit?" Rainkit looked at Chesterkit for support catching the black and golden tabby off guard.

"Err-"

"Yes she is. Tell her Chesterkit," Birdkit looked at him.

Chesterkit felt trapped between his two friends. Who should he side with? Birdkit had a point. Rainkit was bossy but she always treated Chesterkit nicely. She did make fun of Birdkit sometimes but that was only normal right? Friends made fun of each other.

Chesterkit must have taken too long to answer because Rainkit turned to Birdkit. "Chesterkit seems fine with it. If you have a problem then you can just leave. I don't wanna be friends with a loser like you anyways," with that she turned with her tail and muzzle raised high and left. Birdkit was left trembling but he would not lose this argument. "That's fine with me. I don't wanna be friends with a bossy furball like you. Your…your worse than… than Peachfur," he yowled. Rainkit froze and Birdkit shrunk to the ground as he realized he had hit a nerve that he shouldn't have.

"What did you say?" she mewed quietly as she turned around to face him. Birdkit just shivered and looked up with pleading eyes. "What did you say?" she repeated. Chesterkit could feel something was going to happen.

"Guys lets not fight," but he was clearly ignored as Rainkit hurled herself against Birdkit, squashing the smaller kit to the ground. "You coward," she hissed and began to bat at him while he mewed in terror and lay there.

"Stop!" yowled Chesterkit and lunged into the fray. He tried to pull Rainkit by the scruff but she turned on him and swatted him on the nose until pain filled his eyes and he couldn't see. He let her go and she lunged back onto Birdkit who had only just started to run away.

"Stop this, this instant." The mothers of the kits rushed over and pulled them apart. Flowernose gave Chesterkit a lick on his ear while Whitenose pulled Rainkit up by the scruff. Mosspelt stood over Birdkit protectively while he cowered on the ground.

"Chesterkit and Rainkit should be ashamed," she hissed. "How could they do this? I knew they were bad for Birdkit"

"He's my friend I would never hurt him," chesterkit felt bad. If he had stopped the fight before, this would never have happened.

"Well he's not my friend," Rainkit hissed.

Whitenose dipped her head apologetically to Mosspelt. "I will have a word with Rainkit and Scarfur," she mumbled around Rainkit's fur. "I don't know whats gotten into her lately"

"No I don't want daddy to yell at me again!" Rainkit protested. The only cat that scared her besides Peachfur like this was her dad when he was angry at her. The queen and her kit pushed their way towards the warriors den. Mosspelt looked at the retreating queens back until it had faded and then turned her gaze onto Flowernose and Chesterkit.

"Mom don't be mad at Chesterkit," mewed Birdkit. His fur was less ruffled now and he was standing unsteadily on his paws. "He tried to defend me."

Mosspelt sniffed. "Is that true?"

Chesterkit dipped his head apologetically, "Yes but I failed."

Flowernose gave Chesterkit another lick on the head. "My kit is good Mosspelt. He would never harm another. So stop accusing him."

Mosspelt held her muzzle up high. "I suppose. I'll have a word with Rainkit's mother than. But first it's off to the medicine den with you." She picked up Birdkit. "But I was just there," he protested.

"Let's take a nap," Flowernose suggested, after checking Chesterkit for any wounds, and satisfied he was lacking any, the two padded over the nursery.

"I'm actually not tired," Chesterkit lied. He felt dread at having fought with his friends. What would battle as a warrior look like once he got older. Would he feel as bad about fighting then as he did now?

"Are you sure?" asked Flowernose, then sensing that there were other thoughts on his mind, rubbed her muzzle against his. "Friends fight. Its only natural."

"I don't wanna have fights. I want us to be friends."

"Maybe Rainkit and Birdkit are not mean't to be your best friends. Maybe you might meet someone who you really get along well with."

"But I want to be friends with them, they are my best friends." Chesterkit looked up as his mom who let out a sigh. "Don't worry about it, just go play with the other kits for now. Watch, by sunrise you'll be friends again."

"You promise?" he squeaked feeling a bit better already.

"Starclan willing," Flowernose replied.

"Did someone say play?" a tiny squeak sounded from behind them. Mistykit had poked her head out of the nursery and Grizzlykit was behind her.

"Yea. You wanna go play outside?" Chesterkit offered.

"Sure. And guess who wants to join?" Mistykit mewed. She gestured at Grizzlykit who let out a big yawn.

"Not join, more like be forced to join," he muttered. Chesterkit rarely saw the big kit awake for more than a few hours at a time. And if he was he was either lying around or eating. But for some reason he was bigger than any other kit in the nursery despite being only two moons old. Maybe all that sleeping did have an effect. _Maybe I should try it,_ Chesterkit mused.

"So what are we gonna play?" Chesterkit asked as Flowernose left back to the nursery.

"I left a ball of moss behind a fern," Mistykit prodded through the plant until she pulled out what she was looking for.

"Ugh do we have to? It's so annoying running around chasing moss," Grizzlykit complained.

"Come on, you'll never be a warrior like this," Mistykit chided. "Unless you wanna be a medicine cat."

"No way!" Grizzlykit's eyes opened wide in shock. "They smell nasty."

"Or maybe you'll even become an elder," added Chesterkit. "Since all you do is sleep and so do they."

Grizzlykit shook his head vigouroulsy. "Never"

"So then lets play," Mistykit bounced around. The three kits rolled the ball of moss around until Chesterkit dropped to his belly, tired. Grizzlykit had given up long ago and took to grooming his thick fluffy pelt.

"I'm done," Chesterkit announced and his stomach rumbled in agreement.

"come on, just a bit more." Mistykit didn't look tired at all. In fact she looked even more energetic.

Chesterkit shook his head. "I'm gonna grab something to eat." He padded over to the freshkill pile and took a measily mouse. It was smaller than him but he didn't care. A familiar scent filled his nose and Chesterkit felt his heart beat happily. It was Sharpclaw! He was behind Chesterkit and the young kit turned around to face him.

"Dad," he mewed.

"Hey Chesterkit," his father mewed awkwardly as Chesterkit stuck out his muzzle to touch noses. Sharpclaw looked down hesitantly as if Chesterkit was a hedgehog, before lightly touching noses with his son.

"When are you gonna visit mom and me?" Chesterkit asked. He hadn't seen his dad for moons and missed him. Sharpclaw was hard to find around camp.

"Err-" his father looked around uncomfortably as Flamefur and Patchcloud padded up behind him. "I'll talk to you another time okay? I have to go on a patrol."

"It's alright, you aren't scheduled for a hunting or border patrol," Patchcloud reassured the gray warrior. "Spend some time with your kit," the deputy dipped his head to pick up a vole to share with Flamefur.

"Err- well I had to go help someone with something anways," Sharpclaw mewed hastily and then padded away.

Chesterkit felt his tail droop. Why did his father seem to hate him?

"Don't worry," Patchcloud reassured Chesterkit. "I've known Sharpclaw for a while. He loves you, he just doesn't know how to show it."

"Whatever," Chesterkit muttered crossly. If his dad didn't love him that was fine with him. Chesterkit had felt this might be the issue. Sharpclaw always looked uncomfortable talking to Flowernose and Chesterkit. Every other kit's dad cared for them. Maybe it was because he was a bad kit? But Rainkit's dad still loved her no matter what she did. Chesterkit would just have to prove to his dad that he was a good kit.

He padded over to a tree stump where he ate his mouse. Mistykit was trying to get Grizzlykit to play with her but he just kept padding away from her. Silverkit and Goosekit were also out of the nursery which was rare. They were talking when Goosekit noticed Chesterkit. She padded up to him, her eyes narrowed.

"Eating by yourself mousebrain- or should I call you leafbrain. Looks like your gonna be a medicine cat in the future."

"No, I'm not Goosekit," Chesterkit replied tiredly. He wasn't in the mood to listen to Goosekit. She was always bothering the other kits. No one liked her.

"You sure? You smell like one already," she took an overexagerrated sniff.

"Maybe it's your scent that your picking up," Chesterkit tried to keep his fur flat.

"Well if I smelled like herbs then my father would hate me too."

Chesterkit swallowed back a growl. Had she noticed what happened before?

"Peachfur tells me Sharpclaw doesn't even love you or Flowernose," Goosekit continued.

"Well Peachfur's a liar!" the yowl burst out of Chetserkit before he could even stop himself.

"Then why does the rest of the clan know that this is true?"

"Goosekit don't bully him," Silverkit had hesitantly joined her sister. "It's not nice to do so."

But Goosekit ignored her. "Maybe its cause Sharpclaw used to be Shadowclan. You can never trust a Shadowclan cat."

"He's a loyal Thunderclan cat." Chesterkit felt anger propel his legs and he knocked Goosekit over, who looked surprised, before running into the nursery.

"Chesterkit!" Silverkit cried out his name but he didn't look back. His father couldn't possibly be Shadowclan, could he? This made no sense.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE

Chesterkit slowed down as his anger faded. He felt hopeless. He wanted his father to love him. Why didn't he love him? He heard hushed voices that pulled him out of his thoughts. Flowernose and Peachfur were talking to each other. Chesterkit hide behind a clump of ferns so he could hear what was going on.

"Peachfur you can't force Mosspelt to do whatever you say. She has the right to be able to talk to whoever she wants." Flowernose was lashing her tail vigorously while Peachfur was sitting calmly and gazing evenly at her.

"She just sits there in the nursery and stares at the wall. Her kits don't even play with the other kits. How will they learn to be great warriors if they won't talk to anyone else?"

When Peachfur still didn't answer her she let out an irritated hiss. "I don't know what happened to you Peachfur. What happened to the gentle caring cat I had always known? You're acting as if your better than everyone else. You won't even talk to me. I thought we were friends."

"We are not friends after what you did to me," he mewed softly. "And what I choose to do with my family is none of your concern. " Peachfur picked up a vole that had been lying next to him and walked into the nursery. Flowernose stood there shock visible on her face.

Chesterkit padded out of the ferns. Peachfur was causing trouble for his mom! Chesterkit felt a hatred for the cream colored tom grow and for Goosekit too. The gray she-cat was just as meddlesome as her father.

"Oh Chesterkit, I was wondering when you would get back," his mother's face brightened as she saw her kit. Chesterkit felt bad. Maybe he should ask his mom about Sharpclaw later. The two entered the nursery. Shadowlake was inside talking to Dapplewhiskers who was licking Mistykit and Grizzlykit. Grizzlykit was already asleep but Mistykit squirmed around still full of energy. Whitenose and Rainkit were asleep and Mosspelt was telling Birdkit a story as she chewed on a sparrow. Peachfur was talking to Moldynose in hushed tones. Silverkit and Goosekit burst into the nursery and raced up to their father. "Daddy" whined Goosekit "Chesterkit pushed me. He was being mean to me"

Peachfur stopped his conversation with Moldynose and glared at Chesterkit who shrunk back in the nest. "Daddy will talk to him later" he murmured giving each kit a lick on his head. "Go eat the vole"

Chesterkit tried to swallow the ball of fear that formed in his throat. He hoped Peachfur wouldn't take him to Yellowstar again.

A/N: Really short chapter, but at least I finally updated -_-


End file.
